Passione Project
by JuliusAuthor
Summary: Narancia gets rewarded after perfecting a quiz by Fugo, but not in the way you'd think. Rated M for sexual activities. FugoXNarancia. I'll learn how to make descriptions eventually.


"Well, Narancia. I'm impressed."  
Fugo stood up from his wooden chair set in the living room. He honestly was a little dumbstruck; Narancia got all eight questions on the quiz right! Give or take, at least. "Have you been taking lessons from Giorno again?"

Narancia simply smiled on, not inherently looking at anything, until Fugo snapped his fingers. He tended to get dreamy whenever he did right. It was just something about Fugo's nature... maybe the way he handled himself? Narancia couldn't tell. "Aw, thanks! You know I'm the best at math!"

Fugo gave a slight smirk to himself, then felt a slight drop in his stomach of horror; how would he wrap his head around division? Nevertheless, he put the thought to the back of his mind for now. Fugo moved towards the kitchen before reminding Narancia:

"Hey, I've got an extra protein shake in here. Want one?"

Narancia was never one to turn down free food; even if it was that yucky banana. Ew! "Yeah sure, but don't get me the banana. I hate the banana..." Narancia muttered his last sentence at a low volume, since he knew Fugo liked the banana ones. After a slight delay in conversation (and Fugo sticking his head in the fridge far back), he returned a few moments later with two different shakes, a chocolate one and a banana one.

Narancia spent no time popping open his, just barely not spilling any onto himself. He hadn't ate much all day; and it was still 1:30. None of the gang (besides Trish) was up yet. This was the time the two took to study math subjects together. While most of the time, Narancia would get so upset he had to leave and take a deep breath, today was different. Today, he was able to perfect his basic addition and multiplication! The only problem he had trouble with was subtraction.

" _ _That can come another time, I suppose.__ ", Fugo thought to himself as he stepped back into his wooden chair. Taking another look at Narancia, Fugo was surprised to see he was still maintaining exercise. That was probably the most important thing to Narancia; looking good.

Fugo breathed in all of Narancia's body. Even with his clothes on, Fugo could see the rippling pack he had started to grow. He had gained quite a few pounds when he joined Bruno's gang, but he still burned it off so fast while looking for the boss. And his eyes... __oh god, his eyes!__ They were a bright purple, much like Purple Haze, with pounds of shimmering innocence within them. Fugo didn't even realize he was staring straight at Narancia until-

"Hey! Dummy! Wake up already!"

Fugo began to quickly exhale after his trance was broken. How long was he staring at him? A minute, two minutes? _"_ _ _Shit, he's going to think I'm a pervert!"__ Trying his best to keep cool in this tense situation, Fugo quickly responded to Narancia. "Apologies, Narancia. I was thinking about..." _"_ _ _What could I say as a good cover..."__ "Trish. I was just thinking about her."

 _"_ _ _Goddamn it."__

Narancia couldn't help but violently burst out into laughter, holding his insides for comfort. Just when Fugo thought his cover was blown, Narancia replied with "Oh my... I think my math teacher has a crush on somebody..." He flicked his lavish eyelashes as a joke. "I wonder what lewd things my teacher thinks about!"

" _ _Good, he doesn't realize. But still... I've gotta get out of this situation!"__ Fugo dropped a few beads of sweat before stating, "I was just thinking about how we should protect her! You know, move her out of the house, get her on the run, whatever..." No matter how terrible of an idea it was, it was good enough to (hopefully) get him out of this lewd scenario.

Fugo's aching member tried to nearly bust through his clothing with his final sentence, but he was able to hide his waist underneath the table. He would have to release later, but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was that Narancia was currently standing up from his chair, still chuckling, and walking over to Fugo.

"What __does__ go on in there anyway, Fugo? I mean, I know you probably like girls... but you always seemed to have a fondness for Guido." " _ _What?! I'm not gay! You stupid little kid! Why, I oughta..."__ This and many other thoughts went through Fugo's brain while talking to Narancia. With his manhood nearly exposed to the world, his last resort was to run. But then, he'd look like a total idiot. He __was__ already blushing, though.

"I mean, I have been interested in Trish a couple times... But I don't have time to think about stuff like that! Narancia, why did y-"

At that point in time, Fugo realized Narancia was gazing, glossy-eyed, at Fugo's sharp point in his pants. Before he could move to get up, Narancia had already interrupted him. "Oh, so that's how you feel about me, huh? Fugo?"

Fugo felt like he was dying. From the amount of sweat on his face, it looked like he was dying. Never had he been more embarrassed in front of Narancia in his entire life. It didn't help that his brain was coursing with dirty thoughts. Fugo imagined Narancia on his knees, in front of him. Unbuttoning his pants... holding his cock in hand and stroking it...

Before he realized it, Narancia had begun to slowly move down towards Fugo's erection, and had gotten his pants zipped down before he could even realize it. Once snapped out of his snapped trance by a pleasurable rush of energy, Fugo looked down to find Narancia playing around; dick in hand and all.

The hand that Narancia wasn't using to pleasure Fugo was to pleasure himself. He unbuttoned his own pants, and proceeded to stroke his own fully erect member. Narancia realized that Fugo hadn't said anything in a while, and he was about to state something, but he thought it would just be too cheesy. Instead, he opted for something to keep Fugo going.

"Mm, you like this? Let me know if you need anything.", still with unbreaking eye contact with Fugo's penis. He stopped and slowed for a short moment when he noticed that Fugo was already leaking precum out of his urethra. However, Narancia wasn't really sure what any of those words were, so he stopped to admire the scenery, and continued with his endeavors.

Meanwhile, Fugo was nearly mute from pleasure of the scene in front of him. He was never really one for length; more girth than anything, so he measured a reasonable six inches or so. Narancia didn't seem too large himself, only about four inches or so from Fugo's estimates. That still surprised him, considering that Narancia hadn't seemed to have any work with sexual activity before.

Fugo began to slowly start bucking as he looked at the clock; Mista was always the first to wake up, and he'd be here by about 2. Narancia, realizing that Fugo was ready to speed up, started pleasuring himself at a faster rate. Since he had never tried it before, and the head of Fugo's cock looked so __good,__ he postioned his mouth over Fugo's dick, and slurped on the precum Fugo had left behind.

Fugo was so close now; he could feel it. As the tight wires within his stomach began to circle around his balls, he started slightly moaning, biting his lips when he realized it could wake up the others. Narancia didn't seem to mind that the others would wake up, and he was moaning loudly, echoing his noises off Fugo's cock.

The only warning that Narancia got that Fugo was cumming was a sharp grunt. Fugo released his cum into Narancia's mouth, letting out a bellowing cry from above. Narancia was able to finish not soon after, although unable to moan due to the cum shot into his mouth. Swallowing it without a second thought, Narancia released short, panted breaths as they both finished.

Fugo was totally paralyzed in his chair after what a great experience Narancia had just gave him. " _ _Did... that really happen? It feels like a dream..."__ After around a minute of panting on the floor or the chair, depending on your position, Narancia finally gathered the will to speak. "That was amazing. Teacher... t-thank you so much for the cum!" He was still ecstatic after the bone-rocking experience.

All that Fugo could summon with his limited strength was a weak wink, and a strong smile.

 ** **AN: Hey everyone! So this is actually one of the first fanfictions I've ever wrote! I've always admired JJBA fanfictions, so I had to make my first written idea ever about the single best JoJo pairing ever created, FugoXNarancia. Apologies if it was shorter than expected, but I think that there is way too little love for this character, let alone this ship! I'll probably be taking requests for future pairings and stories, so feel free to leave something in the reviews.****

 ** **Expect way more Part 5 content in the future.****

 ** **Leave a review, or not. Don't really mind either way.****

 ** **Ciao!****

 ** **-Julius****


End file.
